


'til the crack of dawn

by ghosthunter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, polyam russians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: All that’s left is the three of them, alcohol-saturated and a little sweaty, leaned up against each other.





	'til the crack of dawn

**Author's Note:**

> i did threaten everyone with polyam russians, which are not at all like my polyam swedes, as it turns out. thanks to jarka for the beta. additional warnings in end notes. title from khia's "my neck my back" because of fucking course it is, how could it not be?

The sun’s coming up by the time they go home, crammed in the car together. The Cup is gone, the caviar is gone, the champagne is gone. All that’s left is the three of them, alcohol-saturated and a little sweaty, leaned up against each other.

Sasha has one heavy arm thrown around Dima’s shoulders, and Zhenya is using Dima’s jacket as a blanket. The club will call them tomorrow, probably, and remind them of when they get to Sasha’s, but he wakes enough to help Sasha half-carry Dima into the house.

They all tumble into Sasha’s bed together, cool, clean sheets on skin that’s too hot from contact and over-celebration. Sasha takes a few breaths before he sits back up, kicking his shoes off and unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging out of it to leave it discarded on the floor.

Dima watches him, sprawled on his back, his eyes half lidded, his hand cupped around the back of Zhenya’s head where it’s rested on Dima’s bicep. Dima’s fingers stroke absently across Zhenya’s hair, enjoying the sensation of Zhenya’s short hair under his fingertips. Zhenya watches Sasha, too, sleepy.

“I’m going to get water,” Sasha tells them. He sheds his pants on the way out of the room, and Dima wolf-whistles at him, making him laugh as he disappears down the hall and down the stairs.

By the time he comes back, Zhenya and Dima have moved. Dima’s shirt is discarded on the floor and they’re stretched out together, bodies pressed tight even though they’re still mostly dressed. Sasha stops in the doorway, holding onto the bottles of water for them, watching as Dima’s hands tug Zhenya’s shirt up, pinching at one of Zhenya’s nipples roughly. Zhenya makes a tiny noise into Dima’s mouth and grinds his hips forward against Dima’s.

Sometimes, Sasha would stand and watch them together all night. He has before, in hotel rooms, at home. He’s just sat casually in a chair, on the extra bed, and jerked off to the way it looks to watch Dima fucking Zhenya, or the noises that they make together. Sasha loves the noises they make together.

Tonight, though - this morning, really - Sasha wants both of them. He waits there for a few more minutes, watching as Dima tugs Zhenya’s shirt up over his head, waiting until both of them are fully nude to move forward. He sets the bottles of water down on the nightstand, then opens the drawer, grabbing a tube of lube and reaching out to slap Zhenya on the ass with it.

It makes Zhenya groan - a noise Sasha loves to hear, and Sasha drops the tube onto the bed as Zhenya turns to look at him. Zhenya smiles, watching as Sasha drops his underwear onto the floor, climbing onto the bed fully nude and already half hard from watching them. Zhenya reaches out, stroking his fingers down Sasha’s cock as Sasha moves toward him. Dima whines.

“You miss the attention,” Zhenya says, turning back.

“Yes,” Dima says, shifting his hand until it wraps around both his cock and Zhenya’s, stroking slowly. Sasha watches Zhenya’s eyes flutter shut.

“Which of you is going to suck my cock?” Sasha asks them. Dima almost whines at the prospect. Sasha leans down, puts his mouth close to Dima’s ear. “You let Zhenya fuck you while you suck my cock.”

Dima does whine this time, and he lets Sasha reach a hand down and pull Dima’s hand away from himself and Zhenya. When Sasha looks up at Zhenya, he’s frowning, but Sasha grins.

“Open him up while I watch,” Sasha commands.

Zhenya licks his lips and grins.

He gets Dima on his hands and knees on the bed, knees spread, Dima’s cock hanging heavy and hot toward the bed as Zhenya fingers him slowly, taking his time with just one finger. Sasha settles himself against the headboard, stroking a hand casually over his own cock. Zhenya keeps Dima just out of reach.

“Not until you’re ready,” Zhenya tells him, giving Dima one sharp smack on the ass as he adds a second finger, making Dima gasp and rock back toward him.

By the time Zhenya has Dima fingered open - to Zhenya’s satisfaction - Dima is begging for it. It’s not like Zhenya’s fingers are small, but Sasha knows that a few fingers never compare to a hard cock, especially not when he can also have one sliding down his throat as well.

Sasha locks eyes with Zhenya, knelt behind Dima, his knees tucked neatly between Dima’s. Sasha can see Zhenya’s cock, hard and ready and slick with lube, and Zhenya nods, ready. Sasha pushes himself up slightly, brushes his cock across Dima’s lips, but won’t let him have it when Dima opens his mouth.

“Not yet,” Sasha says.

Sasha wants to hear the noise that Dima makes when Zhenya pushes all the way in, all in one smooth, quick motion.

Dima doesn’t disappoint.

Only then does Sasha slide his cock into Dima’s mouth, pushing in and letting Dima slip him all the way to the back of his throat until Dima can’t take anymore. Sasha fists his hand in Dima’s hair, and lets the rhythm of Zhenya fucking Dima set the rhythm for Dima sucking Sasha’s cock.

They fuck him together until Sasha can tell Dima is close, and he says, “Zhenya.” Zhenya reaches down and wraps his hand around Dima’s cock, sliding his fist down the length a few times.

“You gonna be good and swallow for me?” Sasha asks, pushing his cock forward. He feels Dima’s moan vibrate around his dick, and lets out his own as he comes. Dima tries to swallow, and does get most of it. “Messy,” Sasha says, as spit and come dribble down his cock.

Zhenya is breathing hard, still fucking into Dima’s ass. Sasha leans back against the headboard again, even as Dima leans down and licks his own spit and Sasha’s come from Sasha’s cock.

Sasha loves his boy.

Dima comes with a whimper, spilling into Zhenya’s hand, and Zhenya fucks him through it, until Dima is begging him to stop, too tired, too drunk, too overstimulated, his head pillowed on Sasha’s bare thigh. Zhenya obliges him, pulling out and jerking himself a last few times until he comes across Dima’s ass.

They lie there in silence for a few minutes, breathing hard, Zhenya sat back on his heels. Sasha likes watching him like this, breathing hard and his chest and chains glistening in the half light of the dawn in their bedroom.

Sasha loves both his boys.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Zhenya’s the one who gets off the bed and goes into the bathroom for cleanup, coming back with a damp cloth. He gently cleans his own come off of Dima, then tugs at him until he can at least wipe off the sheets so it won’t be such a terrible wet spot. Dima is sleepy and malleable under his hands.

Sasha grabs a bottle of water and opens it, chugging half, leaving his other hand rested on Dima’s head. Zhenya comes back to bed, taking up a place next to Sasha, who passes him a bottle of water. Dima’s going to be hung over and cranky in the - well, the afternoon, when they finally decide to get out of bed.

For now, they curl around him, cradling him between them. He tucks his nose in against Sasha’s neck, and Sasha’s arm reaches around until his fingers are brushing along Zhenya’s back, and he eases into warm, drunken, satiated sleep listening to the murmur of Zhenya and Sasha’s voices above him.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone in this fic is stinking drunk, which could be read as dubious consent, but in the context of an established relationship where they're boning on the reg, drunk boning is probably a level of pre-negotiated.
> 
> @ me on twitter at notedgoon


End file.
